


Admitting is Actually Easy

by skulladventure



Series: cute robo boyfriend [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skulladventure/pseuds/skulladventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard looking at the chances at being with him. I guess that's why I never told him. I guess I didn't need to though. Probabilities and statistics can be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admitting is Actually Easy

A soft sigh escaped my lips even thought I didn't really need to breath. My name is Hal and after years of begging you finally convinced Dirk to build you a body. That's how you're able to do what you're doing right now. You're curled up in David's bed, soft comforter brought up over your pale shoulders. Both strider boys were gone, Dirk in school and later meeting up with Jake and David.. David out working like usual. I pressed my cheek against the pillow, closing my russet colored eyes to be enveloped in the warm scent. How nice it would actually be for David to find out about my crush on him and hold me close, press his cheek up against my head and to whisper he loves me... To steal my first kiss. With my eyes still closed I reached up to touch my lips, letting out a soft murmur of his name to escape.

A soft chuckle came from the door way and my eyes snapped open. There stood David, in all his beauty in the door way. "So little guy likes me? Ironic." He slipped off his shoes and began padding over to the bed. I scrambled to untangle myself from his sheets. "Stop." At his command I froze. "I like you like this. All flustered and cute as a fucking button. Don't you dare run from me before finding out how I feel." He sat down and opened his arms for me. I hesitantly moved to sit in his lap. "Hal," he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "How long?" This time one on my cheek. "Before I had a body." He nodded, as if satisfied with my answer. "And you didn't tell me about this crush why?" He placed a light kiss to my neck. "I calculated the day before the body and it showed an 83% chance that the feelings were unrequited. A 94% chance even if the feelings were returned you would be far to busy with work to hold up a relationship." I let out a shaky breath as I finished my statement. "You know what Hal? Fuck your statistics, fuck 'em all the way to hell. I like you too." There was a pressure against my lips and oh he was kissing me. He pulled away and I raised a hand up to touch my lips.

"Your first kiss huh?" I nodded, my hand still on my lips as I broke into a giddy smile. "We should do that more often!!" He chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Later, right now I just want to hold my cute robo boyfriend." "BOYFRIEND?" I squeaked. "Too soon?" I basically tackle hugged him, the two of us tumbling off the bed and onto the floor. I curled up on his chest, quite literally vibrating in happiness. "Boyfriend." I said, peering up at him. "Boyfriend" he echoed back, tilting my chin up to kiss me again. We stayed like that for hours, just snuggling up to each other and exchanging sweet little kisses. It wasn't until Dirk got home did David break the silence. "Well looks like I get to show off my boyfriend to my little bro." I smiled, moving to place one last kiss against his lips. "I'm 100% sure I'm dating a dork David, and I'm loving every part of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes so I don't know much of David's character and I don't even know how I fare with being Hal so yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed however «3


End file.
